


you're the one that i want

by wormmwood



Category: Rockman | Mega Man - All Media Types, Rockman | Mega Man Classic
Genre: Human AU, Love Confessions, M/M, NSFW, Porn with some plot, Shower Sex, Walking In On Someone, ugh im so sorry i dont know how to write, um. sex.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 10:28:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19828255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wormmwood/pseuds/wormmwood
Summary: Blues comes over unexpectedly





	you're the one that i want

It was late that night, around 10 o’clock when Bass heard the frantic knocking at his door. Bass could hardly hear it over the roaring thunder outside, but he groaned and pulled himself off the couch to answer the impatient visitor. No sooner did he open the door, did Blues brush past him, soaking wet and shivering. 

“What the fuck-Blues?” Blues shivered a bit, wringing the water out of his scarf.

“Hey, sorry for the short notice, but I need a place to stay tonight-” He gave up trying to get the scarf dry, and hung it on the coat rack. The rain water dripped on the floor, creating a small puddle. Bass rolled his eyes. 

“It’s fine. Just give me some warning next time,” he huffed. Blues grinned at him sheepishly, his wet hair clinging to his neck and face. He proceeded to take off his sunglasses, fruitlessly wiping the water off of them. 

“I would have, but the storm rolled in pretty quickly. Hope you don’t mind if I stay here for a while,” he shoved his sunglasses in his pocket. Bass glanced at his eyes. Blue and green. Blues’ bangs quickly covered his face. Bass averted his eyes and shrugged indifferently.

“I don’t-just don’t get the carpet all wet,” he muttered. Bass was actually relieved to see Blues, even if he wouldn't admit it. Once the storm rolled in, Bass wondered what Blues would do, or if he’d even find a safe spot. He wouldn’t admit it he kept checking to see if he’d called, either. Bass was glad to see him here, trailing water all over his apartment. 

“Do you need anything?” Bass asked. Whenever Blues usually came over, he looked like he hadn’t eaten anything in a while. Blues smiled a bit, but shook his head.

“Maybe later, thanks for looking out for me dude,” Blues beamed. Bass felt embarrassed for stocking up on his favorite snacks, but didn’t specifically mention it. 

“Well just let me know dude,” he said, looking away. Blues didn’t seem to notice. 

“Cool,” he said dismissively. “You mind if I use your shower? I could probably use it-” Bass tried to keep his face neutral at the request. 

“Uh, yeah. Go ahead-you know where it is.” Blues grinned.

“Thanks man, be right back.” With that he turned down the hall and disappeared into the bathroom. Bass’ eyes lingered on the door for a moment. He sighed, noticing Blues’ scarf still sopping wet on the coat rack. He quickly grabbed it, tossing it in the dryer and sitting back on the couch. 

Bass heard the water turn on, and sunk a little further into the couch. He quickly grabbed the remote, flipping through the channels before landing on an episode of Friends. He sighed, settling on what to watch. 

Bass glanced at the bathroom door again. 

Blues would come over often, sometimes even waiting for him outside his door before he came home. Bass wasn’t sure where he lived, and he assumed that he didn’t really live anywhere. But he didn’t really care, and despite the fact he didn’t know much about Blues’ personal life, a small part of him considered Blues his closest friend. 

There were nights when Blues was there and Bass would almost forget about every other thing in his life he hated. Blues seemed to make his problems go away for a little while. Bass had never met anyone like him before. When Blues had mentioned how there were times he only wanted to be with him, Bass felt his heart leap a little. 

The thunder rumbled on in the distance, and Bass sighed, distracted by the TV. However, he was quickly snapped out of his thoughts by a noise coming from the bathroom. He quickly paused the TV, and sat up at the sound of his name being called, followed moans coming from the bathroom. 

Was Blues ok? Maybe he got hurt on his way here. Or he could have gotten sick again. Bass felt panic crawl through his chest. He hesitated for a moment, before the sound of moaning and his name drew him to the bathroom door. 

For a moment, he just stood there. Maybe he overreacted? Blues seemed fine a minute ago. Bass shook his head. He wanted to walk away, but hesitated. Blues had called for him right? He wouldn't have if he didn’t need something. Bass wrestled with his thoughts before he heard another moan. 

He knocked. “Hey-dude are you ok?” He heard Blues reply over the running water. 

“Y-yeah-I’m fine, don’t come in,” he choked out. That didn’t do much to ease his worry. There was a sound of awkward shuffling in the bathroom. Bass panicked, wondering what he should do in this situation. He heard another shuttering moan, and without thinking, opened the bathroom door. 

Bass paused at the scene before him. 

Blues stared at him from the shower, horrified, grasping himself. 

“Uh, oh,” was all Bass could think to say. Blues quickly took his hands away, hiding behind the shower curtain. 

“Oh god-sorry-” Blues stammered. Bass didn’t know what he was doing, but right now, he felt like he was having a bad dream. 

“No-fuck I’m sorry-shit,” Bass didn’t know what he was saying. Until something occurred to him. “D-didn’t you say my name earlier-?” He blurted out. 

Blues stayed very quiet. 

A small, “yeah,” was heard from behind the curtain. 

The sound of running water pounded in his ears. He knew what the answer would be, but still found himself not knowing what to say. The two of them stood in silence, and Bass knew he was lingering there for too long. 

“S-sorry,” Bass finally heard. The sound of his voice brought him back to reality. 

“It’s-it’s fine,” he managed to say. The words seemed to fall out of his mouth. He wasn’t really able to process at the moment whether it was fine or not. Blues peeked out from behind the curtain, his face stained red, his wet hair framing his face. 

“Are you sure? I can go if you want me to..,” Blues averted his eyes. Looking at him like this, Bass immediately decided he was fine with it. 

“No-you should stay,” Bass quickly blurted out. Blues’ eyes connected with his, and before he knew what he was doing Bass walked over to him. Maybe it was all the steam, or the adrenaline upon barging in, but if this situation began as a bad dream, the tone seemed to shift towards something more pleasant. Bass cupped Blues’ cheek in his hand. 

“So um, do you mind if I-?” Blues shook his head before he finished his sentence.

“Please,” he breathed.

Bass pressed his mouth to his before Blues could say anything else. Blues quickly kissed back, pressing his body against his. Bass didn’t care when he felt his shirt getting soaked, and instead pressed against him further. 

Bass moved his hands, tentatively exploring Blues’ body. His waist, his back. Every part of him felt perfect under his hands. Blues yelped into the kiss when he reached lower. They suddenly pulled apart, gasping for breath, Blues looking even redder than before. 

He looked at Bass, almost expectantly. The sound of the shower running still echoed in the room. 

“Um...do-do you want to..?” Blues stammered. That was all the permission Bass needed. 

He immediately tore off his clothes, stepping into the shower with him. Blues was instantly pressed against the wall, and Bass kissed him again, hungrier this time. Bass’s hands wandered with more confidence this time, now settling on his rear. Blues gasped in surprise but Bass wouldn't let him break the kiss just yet, forcing his tongue between his lips. Blues didn’t protest; doing the same, they explored each other’s mouths before finally parting for air. 

“Bass...” Blues gasped. He found himself unable to move, Bass’ body holding him in place. Bass grinned. 

“You up for it?” He asked, teasing a finger by Blues’ entrance. Blues bit his lip, shuddering. He quickly nodded.

“Yes, please-” he choked out. That was all he needed to hear. Bass quickly inserted two of his fingers, and Blues couldn’t contain a soft moan. Bass relished in the sound. Blues quivered, legs shaking. 

“You like that?” Bass purred in his ear, curling his fingers. Blues’ moan rang in his ears. He threw his head back, already panting

“Oh God, yes,” he moaned out. 

“Good,” he murmured, thrusting his fingers. Blues shuddered as he continued, failing to hold back more gasps and moans. 

“Bass,” Blues managed. He looked like he could hardly remain standing, pressed against the shower wall. Bass thrusted his fingers hard and Blues whined, burying his face in the crook of his neck. 

“Bass,” he tried again. “I-I’m-” he was interrupted by another moan. Bass took his hand away, removing his fingers. Blues whined in response. 

“Well we can’t have that,” he said in Blues’ ear. Blues shook his head, struggling to stay standing.

“P-please-” he choked out. Bass saw him inching to touch himself again, and quickly grabbed his wrists, pinning them against the wall. Blues whined, straining against his grip. 

“Not so fast,” he growled. Blues shuddered. Bass grinned and mumbled, “You really want it don’t you?” Blues could only nod, biting his lip. Bass quickly turned Blues so he was facing the wall, once again pinning him with his body. 

“Then I guess I’ll have to give it to you,” he said. Blues shuddered, legs quivering. Bass laughed, pressing kisses down his neck. “You’re all warmed up aren’t you? I didn’t think you were this easy,” he purred. Blues pressed himself back against Bass, letting out a small moan.

“I need it,” he whined. Bass quickly took grip of his hips, grinding against him. 

“Alright-you’ve been so good for me,” Bass murmured. With that, Bass began pushing inside him, and Blues nearly came undone at the feeling. Before he was fully inside Blues was already moaning. The feeling of his shaft was almost too much for him. 

“It-it hurts,” Blues managed. Bass paused, not yet fully inside. 

“Can you handle it?” He mumbled. Blues quickly nodded, catching his breath. 

“Just-I need a second,” he panted. Bass gave him a moment to collect himself. Blues finally nodded. “I’m ok, I-I can take it-” he moaned, pressing back against him. Bass pushed him back against the wall, entering further. 

“If you’re sure,” he said. Blues nodded, and gasped loudly when he felt him completely inside. 

“Oh God,” he moaned. He shuddered, looking dazed. Blues wasn’t used to the feeling, he realized dreamily. But he’d thought about a moment like this for so long, he was having trouble realizing it was real. All his thoughts meshed together, coming out in a soft gasp as Bass moved slowly inside him. 

Blues felt tight, but still Bass managed to fit almost perfectly. Blues almost lost himself in every small movement, every roll of his hips. It felt almost too good to be true, every moan out of him was like a soft melody in Bass’ ears. Blues quivered, shuddering hard when Bass’ pace quickened. The only thing keeping his dazed mind from convincing him it was a dream was the soft pounding of the water. 

“H-harder,” Blues choked out. “I can take it.” Bass continued his small movements, but leaned over, nipping at his ear.

“Can you?” Bass’ low voice in his ear had him almost melting. A nod was all he could offer. “Alright,” he mumbled, his hands wandering over Blues’ body. 

He immediately quickened his pace, and for Blues it was more pleasurable than anything he’d ever felt. Bass pounded him against the shower wall, hardly leaving him any space as he moved in and out of him. Blues’ moans and whines were hardly heard over the thrum of the shower. 

Every time Blues said his name it was like he was encouraging him. Bass almost couldn’t help himself, thrusting harder, filling every inch of space he could. Blues howled, and Bass cursed, approaching climax. Every word Blues tried to choke out was lost in more moans, as Bass movements became more aggressive, Blues could only give in to him. 

Bass let out a grunt, gripping Blues’ hips as he finished. Blues let out a shuddering moan, the only thing holding him up being Bass. Blues panted for breath, and Bass carefully pulled out. Blues’ whined feeling his absence, and Bass grinned, pressing more kisses on his back. 

“Was that what you wanted?” he mumbled into his shoulder. Blues nodded, legs giving out. Bass quickly held him up, turning off the water. “Come on,” he said, grabbing a towel and quickly drying them both off. He carefully picked Blues up, carrying him to the bedroom, setting him on his bed without a second thought. 

Blues immediately curled up, and Bass laughed at how tired he was, laying down next to him. Blues blushed, not moving any closer. 

“What...what are we?” he mumbled. Bass was caught off guard.

“What do you mean?” he asked. Blues looked nervous, red stained his face. He glanced away.

“Like-together...I mean after that I thought-unless you don’t want to…” he rambled. Bass put a hand on his waist, pulling him closer. 

“I mean-yeah I want to. Fuck, was that not enough proof for you?” Blues’ eyes widened. He laughed, curling up against his partner. 

“I guess so…” he mumbled tiredly. Bass ran his fingers through Blues’ hair, still damp. He yawned, closing his eyes. 

His exhaustion finally catching up with him, Bass couldn’t help but do the same, wrapping his arms around his lover.

**Author's Note:**

> GOD IM SO BAD AT WRITING TAKE MY COMPUTER AWAY


End file.
